


Kurobas Streetball: Blue vs. Green

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The street ball game for the Blue versus the Green team. (during the anime ending cards)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurobas Streetball: Blue vs. Green

_During the street ball tournament after the Interhigh._  
  
"Alright!" Riko shouted out to the players. "It is now time for the third match to begin! Green and blue teams come here now!" She turned to nod at Momoi standing next to her with the referee whistle.  
  
Takao and Kise bounded up to her, both with wide grins, while the rest followed, Izuki and Kuroko walking normally, and Kagami and Aomine pushing each other as both teams lined up opposite each other.  
  
” _I’m_ gonna get the ball first!” Kagami growled at Aomine as they stood next to each other, still elbowing one another.  
  
Aomine thumbed his nose in response. “Yeah, right, you won’t be able to beat my speed.”  
  
"I can, too!" Kagami shouted back, flicking an obscene gesture at him.  
  
As they dissolved into more bickering and giving more obscene gestures at each other, Takao sighed happily, leaning towards Kuroko to say, “This is  _awesome._ I’m not even doing anything and it’s already so fun!” He hummed joyfully as he thought for a moment. “What should I do~?”  
  
” _Please_ don’t do anything, Takao-kun,” Kuroko replied, a hint of plea in his voice.  
  
Next to Kuroko, Kise was pumping himself up. “Alriight! Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! Izuki-senpai, Kurokocchi and I are ready for anything you throw at us!”  
  
At his words, Izuki’s eyes immediately brightened. “You can  _throw_ us anything because we won’t  _throw_ the match!” Then, his eyes gleamed in more excitement. ”We will win the  _match_ because our team’s a good  _match_!”  
  
"What." Kise blinked.  
  
"Anyway!" Riko growled, aiming a glare at Izuki. "We’re going to start the match now!" She whacked Kagami on the head, and Momoi did the same to Aomine to get their attention.  
  
"Remember, teams, there is a ten-basket limit," Momoi said cheerfully, as though she hadn’t just hit Aomine, and then blew the whistle. She threw the ball in the air.  
  
"Uwaa!"  
  
Kagami and Aomine yelled as  _both_ of them jumped to catch the ball. They caught it at the same time, as Kise jumped too, but couldn’t match their height. They started shoving each other, trying to possess the ball, and in their violence, the ball flew out of their overly tight grasps and sailed towards Izuki.  
  
The moment Izuki caught the ball, Kise started running towards the hoop. As Kise jumped so that Izuki could throw him an alley-oop, Izuki yelled out joyfully, “Make the  _shot_ like a hot _shot_ , Kise!”  
  
"I don’t understand you, senpai!" Kise cried out as he did a slam dunk from Izuki’s pass.  
  
When he landed on the ground, he ran towards Izuki and Kuroko to celebrate. “That was an excellent dunk, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said, as they high-fived.  
  
"Yeah, you really  _slammed_ the ball in,” Izuki said happily, clapping Kise on the back. At Kuroko’s and Kise’s uncomprehending stares, he continued, “You know, that was a slam dunk earlier, and Kuroko also said ‘dunk’, so-“  
  
"So we’re starting the game again!" Riko yelled out, to cut off Izuki’s pathetic explanation.  
  
Everyone gathered around Izuki holding the ball. Momoi blew her whistle after they got into position. Kagami, as he defended Kuroko, growled at Aomine, “You better not mess up again, bastard.”  
  
"Speak for yourself, dumbass," snarled Aomine back at him, as he stretched out his arms to screen Kise.  
  
Takao, standing in front of Izuki, decided to cheerfully contribute, “You know, the first person from our team to score will be a  _lifesaver,_ since we’re already behind…”  
  
"I’ll score!" Both Kagami and Aomine yelled out at the same time, and Izuki grinned excitedly as he said, "You can’t  _save_ yourselves because we’ll keep our score  _safe_ -“  
  
"Start the game, Izuki-kun," Riko interjected with gritted teeth.  
  
Izuki threw the ball towards an empty spot, and as Takao turned to look at the ball flying there, his eyes widened as he realised his mistake…Kuroko suddenly appeared where it was previously empty, and immediately used his misdirection to pass the ball to Kise.  
  
Kise immediately feinted to trick Aomine, but wasn’t fast enough as he ran to catch the ball. But when Aomine ran ahead of Kise to reach out his hand to grab the ball, he suddenly slammed into Kagami, who had done the same.  
  
Both fell to the ground swearing, and Kise took his chance to run ahead, grabbing the ball and immediately doing a simple layup.  
  
"Yeaahh!" He yelled in joy, pumping his fist in the air. He fist-bumped Kuroko, and Izuki happily punched him on the shoulder, while saying, "My spirits are  _shooting_ up with your  _shooting_ , Kise!”  
  
"Maan…" Takao panted, as he stood near the hoop where he had ran in an attempt to stop Kise. He ambled over to where Kagami and Aomine were pushing one another on the ground, and said, "I should have been the one marking Kuroko. That was really stupid of us."  
  
"That was stupid of  _him_ to have lost sight of Tetsu!” growled Aomine as he shoved Kagami. “What kind of light loses sight of its shadow?”  
  
"Why don’t  _you_ try guarding him?” Kagami pushed him back with a snarl. “He’s just like a ghost, dammit!”  
  
At this, Izuki’s eyes brightened as he overheard Kagami’s words. “Yes, Kagami!” He immediately turned to Kuroko. “Kuroko, your  _ghost_ -like abilities also brought my  _spirits_ up!” Kise scratched his head next to him, unsure of how to react to Izuki while Kuroko just nodded uncertainly, wondering if that was a compliment.  
  
"Be that as it may," said Takao sagely to the bickering boys, "We’re still four-nil." He put his hands on his hips and looked up to the skies, saying wistfully as he did so, "I wonder if there is such a great basketball player to get us out of this situation…"  
  
Both Kagami and Aomine shouted at once, “I’ll do it!”  
  
As Takao chuckled merrily, Kuroko walked up to him with the ball, and handed it over to him, while saying, “Takao-kun, it is your turn to start this round.” As Takao took it after wiping away some mirthful tears, Kuroko continued, “Are you trying to win, Takao-kun? Your team is…not in the best state.”  
  
"Huuh…?" Takao grinned slyly. "I’m just trying to have fun with everyone~."  
  
Kuroko shifted away from him imperceptibly.  
  
After everyone got into position again, Momoi blew the whistle to start the round. Kuroko was marking Aomine, while Kise was marking Kagami. Izuki guarded Takao, stretching out his hands to extend his defensive range.  
  
Takao glared at Izuki, trying to intimidate him into dropping his defensive position. They remained unmoving for a while. Then, Takao suddenly cracked an impish grin, and yelled out, “I’m relying on the ace of my team to get this pass!” And he threw the ball towards the direction of the hoop so quickly and so strongly that Izuki couldn’t block him fast enough.  
  
But Izuki was excited, because, “Your  _pass_ was so fast that I let it get  _past_!” and then both Kagami and Aomine were running towards the hoop to get the ball. Kise and Kuroko were running after their marks as well, and then Kagami got the ball first.  
  
"Uwaa!" He yelled as he tried to make two leaping steps towards the hoop to do a dunk, but Aomine had also been running so quickly that he had crossed in front of Kagami just as Kagami started to make the steps. They ended up in a tumble on the ground, the ball rolling pathetically away from them.  
  
Kise, with his agile reflexes, immediately darted towards the ball, picked it up expertly, and did a quick jump shot. The ball went in perfectly.  
  
Izuki gave Kise a shining smile and a thumbs-up, as he said, “Your  _sharp_ shooting is really gaining us  _points_!” The blond, who had previously been yelling excitedly and high-fiving Kuroko, wilted at Izuki’s pun. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while saying, “Ehh…thanks, senpai…”  
  
Kagami, meanwhile…” _Dammit,_ Aomine! Takao was throwing the ball to me!”  
  
Aomine shoved Kagami childishly, both of them still tussling on the ground. “‘The ace of the team’? That was obviously me!”  
  
Kise, Kuroko and Izuki walked up to them as Takao did so too, his eyes bulging with mirth and his hands on his mouth in suppressed laughter.  
  
"Maan…you guys are really easy to beat," Kise said to them, scratching the back of his head. "I really didn’t expect it to be like this at all…"  
  
"Kise-kun is right," Kuroko said, shaking his head. "You are not acting like a team at all." He glanced at Takao, who was still controlling his laughter. "I pity…" Kuroko paused. "I feel bad…" He paused in thought again.  
  
"If I were in his position, I would sympathise with Takao-kun," Kuroko finally said.

"Yeah, it’s horrible being me right now," Takao immediately said.  
  
"I want to beat you guys when you act like a proper team!" said Kise emphatically. "When you’re all fired up to fight for each other!"  
  
Kagami and Aomine were starting to look a little sheepish, glancing away from each other.  
  
"Kise is right!" Izuki stepped in passionately. "Have some team spirit! Have the willpower to fight together!" Kagami and Aomine were starting to look determined as they listened to Izuki’s words. "Have the dedication to work together!"  
  
Then, his eyes suddenly gleamed in excitement. “Don’t take my words  _light_ ly! Let them  _light_ en your quarrel and _shine_  the  _light_ on your teamwork!”  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments. Someone coughed.  
  
Then Takao said, while scratching his head, “Weelll, that was the  _least_ inspiring thing I’ve ever heard…”  
  
"What?" cried Izuki.  
  
Aomine nodded. “Yeah…” He turned to look at Kagami. “I kind of want to beat your senpai in this game now, even more than I did earlier.”  
  
"Me too," said Kagami. "Sorry, senpai." He shot Izuki a quick look of apology.  
  
"At least you did get them motivated to beat us, senpai," Kuroko said to Izuki as he wilted slightly. "Even if it is out of annoyance for your wordplay," he added.  
  
"Alright!" Aomine leapt up from the ground, smirking cockily. "We’re gonna beat you, Tetsu. Even if I have to pass to this bastard." He jabbed a thumb at Kagami, who immediately started yelling, "Well, you’re a bastard too!".  
  
Takao sighed sadly. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”  
  
"What?" Kagami turned to Takao.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly.  
  
And so, Momoi blew her whistle to signal the next round. And this time, Aomine, Takao and Kagami beat Izuki, Kuroko and Kise, despite being six points down. It took a lot of shouting between Aomine and Kagami, and reluctant passing between them, but ultimately the blue team triumphed.

And it was all thanks to Izuki’s puns which helped bring the team together in unified annoyance and irritation.


End file.
